


At Arms Length

by Amanda_Panda



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Aftercare, Fisting, Light Bondage, M/M, Some pain near the end, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, blindfold, multiple overloads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Panda/pseuds/Amanda_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crack ship have a special night together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Arms Length

**Author's Note:**

> Second smut fic! It's a bit on the crappy side because I haven't quite gotten the hang of it yet. But I think it's pretty good for a second.
> 
> If anyone sees anything wrong, or a way for me to improve, please feel free to tell me!

"Give me just a moment, and then we'll get started." Rung said, securing the blindfold to the jet's face.

Sitting back, Rung smiled to himself as Wing, bound and blind, wiggled his hips in an attempted to both get comfortable and entice Rung to hurry along.

The two of them had been planning this night for a while now. And the closer it got, the more excited Wing seemed to get. If he wasn't bouncing all over the place, he was talking about it.

Rung wasn't complaining though. He understood and was just as excited as, if not more then, the jet. He just knew how to control it better.

But this was the first time he had done anything like this, at least to this extent. And he wanted to be thoroughly prepared.

Going over a quick mental check-list to make they everything, Rung began laying things out on the table near the berth.

Flavored lube that tasted like sweet energon, in two different flavors because they couldn't decide which one to get. A special salve to be applied encase they tore anything during the night. And a spare rope, should the jet accidentally tear through the one he was currently bound with in a fit of pleasure.

Nodding, Rung grabbed one of the lubes and climbed onto the bed to settle between Wing's spread legs. Slipping the bottle into one of his many secret compartments, he began teasing the seams between the knights thighs and interface panel.

Wing, in response, eagerly tilted his hips into Rung's strokes and snapped his panels back to reveal an already damp valve and a semi-erect spike.

"Wow, Wing. You seem to be in a hurry to get this over with as fast as possible tonight." Rung said with a small giggle, giving a light flick to the other mech's outer node.

"No no no!" Wing said, before groaning at the flick to his node. "I'm just really excited to do this!"

"Just remember, we have to take this slowly, or one of us, mainly you, might get hurt. So take it easy, okay?" The orange bot replied, rubbing the other's node in slow circles.

Pausing the stimulation for a moment, Rung quickly spread the lube over one of his servos and slowly began to ease two of his digits into the quivering valve as his other servo went back to the outer node, earning him a very satisfied moan from the knight.

Stretching Wing was always easy, so long as he could hold him still long enough to do it. It was Wing's one weakness. The more aroused he got, the more he seemed to move around. Hence the rope for their evening of fun.

And soon enough he was able to add a third to the mix.

With Rung stroking the node-rich walls of his valve, Wing was already in bliss, and they had hardly started yet! But all to soon, he was overloading. And it a prolonged as the therapist added another digit and continued rubbing the sensors within the valve walls.

As the knight came down from the overload, Rung noticed that Wing had somehow managed to loosen the knot on the blindfold in his thrashing. He quickly reached up with his free servo and removed it before he could hurt himself with it should he move about to much.

"Alright, Wing," Rung said, rubbing the valve rim with his thumb and spreading some more lube around his engulfed servo. "Are you ready for the next part? It might sting a bit."

Nodding in answer, Wing watched as Rung slipped a digit of his free servo into the valve and stretched the rim to an almost painful point. Groaning as Rung moved the digit back and forth along the rim, he watched as the orange bot tucked his thumb against his hand.

"Ready?" He asked, looking up from the valve and into Wing optics.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Wing replied, bracing himself for the fifth and final digit entry.

In one quick, fluid motion, Rung pulled the rim as far as he was willing to pull and sunk the remainder of his servo into Wings valve with an almost obscene sucking sound.

After a moment for the knight to adjust, Rung began to move his digits.

Moaning, Wing through his helm back arched the best he could as the digits within him wiggled and move deeper, stroking nodes that one would not normally be able to reach without a toy or spike.

Rung slowly worked his arm into Wing. Pausing every few inches to apply some lubricant to help ease himself in. Though in all honesty, it wasn't like he needed it, Wing was producing enough for both of them at this point. And every stroke, flick, and pinch he made to the walls and nodes only made the poor jet more aroused and squirmy.

And then, Rung reached his ceiling node. And all it took was one firm pinch to make Wing overload hard.

"Nooo." Wing whined as he came down. "I really wanted to make it last!"

"Shush." Rung said, leaning up the best he could to give the jet a quick peak on the lips. "I'm not quite done yet."

Giggling in anticipation, Wing settled himself in for more pinches to node. But he yelped in surprise when Rung by passed it and moved even deeper into his valve.

Smirking to himself at the knight's reaction, it didn't take long for Rung to reach his target but stopped once he had.

"I've always wanted to see if it was possible to make a bot overload with a servo inside their tank." He stated, running a digit between the sealed lips separating the valve and the tank for emphasis. "But if you don't want to, then we'll continue as we were."

"It sound like a great ide-AHH!" Wing started but interrupted himself as Rung ran his digit back through the lips but with a bit more force then before.

"Wonderful! But in order for my servo to make it in, we need you to overload again." He said as he began to rub Wing's outer node in time with the strokes and light pinches to the lips within.

It didn't take long for wing to become a moaning mess once again. And feeling the beginnings of his overload, Rung started to gently press his digits against the lips. And a simple pinch and twist to his outer node was all it took to knock Wing over the edge once again.

Taking his opportunity, Rung pushed his servo through the spasming lips and was now, quite literally, elbow deep in Wing's valve.

Moaning as one overload quickly bled into another while Rung stroked senors that never been touched except by transfluid, Wing soon fell into what felt like one endless release. But all to soon that pleasure started to turn into pain.

"Hey, uh, um, RUNg?" Wing panted through his haze.

"Yes?" Rung answered, continuing to rub along the walls of his tank.

"I-I rEALly think it's uh, time to sTOP. Now plEASE!" He whined out, field beginning to leak a bit of pain. "Of course." Rung said as he slowly started to ease his servo out of the jet's tank.

"Hurry!" Wing shouted, suddenly feel a bit cramped in his binds.

"Shh." He shushed, rubbing the knight's thigh with his free servo to try and sooth him. "I'm almost out, but I need to go slow so you won't get hurt. Okay? I'm almost out."

And he was.

It only took a few minutes before Rung had his arm out, untied Wing, and was soothing the plating the rope had rubbed against.

"That really was wonderful." Wing said, cuddling closer to the therapist. "And we should do it again sometime. But maybe not soon."

"Hmm, yes we should." Rung replied, wipe his arm and Wing down with a cleaning cloth.

"I do feel kinda bad that you didn't get an overload tonight." Wing said as he leaned up to press a mellow kiss to Rungs lips. "But I'm too upset about it. You know why?"

"Why?" He asked, starting to drift off into recharge.

"Because tomorrow night, is going to be just for you."


End file.
